poseidonswrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Security
Overview Security forces are present to keep order within the ship. They enforce rules, and carry out detention sentences for breaking said rules. Information for Troopers Rules Murder Murder of another trooper is defined as killing another trooper without justification. A valid justification, for instance, would be if the other trooper is firing at you. A murder charge carries a 5 minute detention sentence. Multiple charges of murder may result in admin intervention. Treason Treason is defined as the betrayal of the Republic on behalf of the enemy. A treason charge may carry a 5 minute penalty, or the death penalty. Constant Verbal Abuse Constantly abusing another trooper is unacceptable. Friendly banter is welcome, but if the other trooper does not want you insulting or otherwise harassing them, respect their request. Constant verbal abuse may result in a 2 minute penalty. Admin intervention may be taken if necessary. Refusal of Order Disobeying an order of a higher ranking officer, or of security personnel. This carries a 3 minute penalty. Discharging Weapon Firing your weapon for no reason, for instance, at the ground or at a wall. This penalty carries a 2 minute penalty. Attempted Murder Making an attempt to kill another trooper. This crime carries a 4 minute penalty. Resisting Arrest Using any method in order to evade arrest, such as running, shooting at security, or killing oneself. Resisting arrest adds a 3 minute penalty on top of the penalty for the original crime. Arrest Warrants Arrest warrants are issued on troopers who are breaking the rules of the ship. If you see another trooper breaking a rule, you can use comms to place an arrest warrant on them. We will use the following example. You are walking through main hangar, and see another trooper, CT 6969 Defect, shoot another trooper and run away. In this situation, you can type "/advert Arrest warrant on CT 6969 Defect for murder. Last location: main hangar". Security may then act on your arrest warrant. They may ask for further details if they need it, in which you may use '/advert' to provide those details. Remember to always include minimum: name, crime, and current location. However, if instead of running away, CT 6969 Defect tries to shoot you, you have the right to defend yourself from him. If an arrest warrant is placed on you If an arrest warrant is placed on you, make sure to comply with security officers as to not make your situation any worse. Follow their orders, and you will be taken to the jail to carry out your sentence. Do not disconnect during your arrest or sentence, or admin action will be taken. If you believe you have been falsely arrested, contact admins by using '@' in chat, and they will be able to sort out the situation. If you are killed by another trooper, your arrest warrant is void. This does not apply, though, if you kill yourself. Information for Security Equipment Stun Baton The stun baton has non-lethal and damaging modes. Use the non-lethal mode using left click to knock troopers away from restricted areas should they refuse to leave. Use the lethal mode to drive the message into their head. Use the 'R' key to intimidate them with the stun stick. Handcuffs Handcuffs are used to restrain troopers, and take them away to the jail or another secure location. Do not use the blindfold or gag features. DC-15S Stun This weapon shoots a yellow blast that will stun any trooper that is hit. This will give you the opportunity to make an arrest. Do not use this weapon in a combat scenario, unless the target is a clone. Protocol Arrest Warrant If an arrest warrant is made, it is the job of security to locate and arrest the perpetrator. If you witness a crime yourself, and it is safe to do so, you may make an arrest without a warrant. Making the Arrest Once the perpetrator is located, arrest him by any appropriate means. Use the handcuffs to restrain them once an opportunity is given. Escorting the suspect to prison Use the handcuffs to drag the perpetrator to prison. If the suspect is using means such as anchoring themselves on walls, beat them with your stunstick. If you cannot dislodge them, contact an admin so they can physgun the suspect to the jail. Carrying out the sentence Place the suspect in a cell. Tell them how long their sentence is, and set a timer. One the sentence is finished, release the suspect. Classification This information is marked ''Unclassified''. =